Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus capable of acquiring position information, a control method for the image processing apparatus, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for adding position information acquired by a global positioning system (GPS) to a moving image has been known. Further, in a case where a frame is cut out from a moving image, if position information associated with the frame cannot be acquired, position information is interpolated to be added to the frame. There exists a technique that performs such interpolation. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-166056 discusses a technique for, in a case where position information associated with a frame of a moving image cannot be acquired, interpolating position information based on position information associated with frames acquired before and after such a frame that associated position information cannot be acquired.
In the conventional technique, in the case where a frame is cut out from a moving image, position information is always added to the frame. That is to say, in the conventional technique, position information is added also to a frame to which position information has not been added by turning off a GPS intentionally by a user. In such a case, in the conventional technique, control for adding position information is not sufficiently based on a user's intention.